


Across Time

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha, Krosp and the Jaegers accidentally stumble into a worm hole and end up in the future. <br/>"Agatha, Krosp and the Jaegers belong to the creators of Girl Genius."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



> More Chapters to come.

Agatha, accompanied by Krosp and the Jaegers, made her way nervously through the woods. It was near midnight and the full moon was directly overhead cast eerie shadows all around her. She should of felt safe with the Jaegers there to protect her, but something about the place made her nervous. She almost screamed when Krosp spoke from behind her.   
“Agatha..?”  
Turning around, she saw the cat and the Jaegerkin crouched low to the ground. All four had their ears down and the Jaegers were whimpering. What on earth? What could possibly scare a Jaeger?  
“Z-Zometink vrong.” Oggie stuttered as his brodders huddled next to him.   
Krosp, every hair on his body on end, hissed into the night. She got her answer when a sound like a gong being struck appeared to come from all directions and the ground beneath their feet began to shimmer. That was the last thing she remembered for a gust of superheated air with a metallic smell to it hit and she blacked out. 

“Miztress, vake hup! Pleaze vake hup!”  
The frantic tone of Dimo’s voice instantly brought her back from the dark oblivion she’d been in for what felt like forever. Opening her eyes, she found Dimo staring down at her concernedly as he crouched by her side.   
“Where are the others?” She asked as she sat up rubbing her head.   
“Hy can’t find dem.” Dimo whimpered as his eyes darted around the strangely clean room.   
The walls and the soft carpet were a spotless white, while the lone circular table with its three chairs was a well polished metal that appeared to ripple if you looked at it too long. The strange rectangular mirror was the only spot of color in the blindingly white room.   
“This is so strange! I wonder where we are?”  
“Hello, woman and her pet from the past!”  
Both turned to the black mirror which now showed the face of a middle aged, stern looking woman wearing her brunette hair in a bun. She was wearing a weird looking dress made out of a material that shined like metal.   
Dimo growled and bared his teeth as he nearly crawled on top of Agatha to block her from the scary looking woman. The woman frowned and pushed a button off screen. Dimo howled and clutched his stomach as he curled up into a ball.   
“What did you do to him?” Agatha shouted as she bent over the trembling monster.   
“Just a little electrical restraint, that is all. I just found the frequency of the electrical activity in his body and turned up the voltage a little. He will be fine in a few hours.”  
“You can do that?” Agatha couldn’t hide her fascination as she rubbed Dimo’s back.   
“Yes, and much more.”  
Agatha sat listening in rapt silence as the woman told her about the world she had found herself in.


	2. A New Home

“Vhere are de horzez?” Maxim asked as he stared out the window at the weird contraptions going by. Some hovered and floated while other’s skittered by on legs like a centipede.   
“Hy don’t like dis place!” Oggie whimpered from where he in the corner with his back against the wall, staring at the alien things around.   
Everything was made of a weird metal and the floor beneath his feet was covered in an undulating carpet made of small worm like fibers. Maxim left the window and went over and sat by Oggie, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders.   
“Well, it’s not all bad.” Krosp said from where he lounged on a hovering cat bed, toys shaped like real birds and mice flying and scurrying around him.   
Oggie buried his face in Maxim’s shoulder. “Hy vish Dimo und Miztress Agatha vas here.”

Agatha and Dimo made their way down the cold and brightly lit corridor, the new and strange sights and smells making Dimo nervous.   
“Dis place iz veird.” He whispered into her ear as he walked close by her side, his eyes darting wildly around.   
“It’ll be okay, we just have to find the way out and then go to the house she told us about. “  
“Hy don’t like dot lady.” He snarled, the memory of being called a “pet” still fresh in his mind.   
She slid her hand into his and gently squeezed. Dimo jerked at the strange feeling, nobody having done this to him since the girl he vaguely remembered. He decided he liked the feeling and started to relax a little.   
“Zomeonez comink!”  
All three turned towards the door Maxim was staring at, Krosp jumping off the hover bed and waiting with claws drawn. Slowly the large door slid open to reveal their missing friends.   
“Dimo! Miztress!” Oggie and Maxim leapt up and clung to them, Dimo purring as his pack mates nuzzled and hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Lets go see about the rest of the house.” Agatha told the Jaegers as she started to leave the room.   
“Vait! Eet might not be zafe!” Dimo ran ahead of her while Oggie and Maxim got behind her, all three with their teeth bared, claws and weapons at the ready.   
Agatha rolled her eyes and followed Dimo out of the room. 

The door flew open, propelled by Dimo’s booted foot. He snaked his head back and forth, eyes roving around the room, claws ready to disembowel any threat.   
“Oh, this is amazing!” Agatha sped by him to gush over all that the room contained.   
The bed was an amorphous blob that changed shape, color and, apparently, texture, every few minutes. The art on the walls appeared to be alive; horses galloped, women fanned themselves and dolphins jumped out of painted oceans. The sound of something sliding open caused all four to jump. Out of a small hole that had opened up in the wall floated out numerous glowing orbs. They were every color of the rainbow and they were headed straight towards them.   
Dimo pushed Agatha out of the way, ignoring her protests as he got ready to attack. Without thinking, she slapped Dimo’s face, hard. Snarling, he turned on her, but stopped the instant he realized what he was doing.  
“Zorry, Mistress.” He muttered as he stared at his boots.   
Agatha, still in shock, nodded and went to go sit on the now hexagonal bed with the red flannel blanket. She watched the balls of light lazily float by as Dimo hurriedly left, Oggie and Maxim staring worriedly at his back.


End file.
